Knowing You Belong
by southernbelle4
Summary: Somene from the past returns to the ER. Rachel tells Ella about the father she never knew. R & R Please, Please, Please!
1. Welcome Back

Title: Knowing You Belong  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story, except Bart. The rest belong to NBC, Michael Crichton, and Warner Brothers.  
  
Someone from the past returns to the ER. A May/December Romance ensues- another of my strange ER pairings stories.  
  
This is set ten years in the future.  
  
****  
  
*Nothing has changed* she thought as she walked through the automatic doors of the ambulance entrance. She silently looked around and the memories flooded back, and she had to mentally keep her emotions at bay. She inhaled deeply, and decidedly headed for the Admit desk.  
  
A man she had never seen before stood behind the counter, talking on the telephone.  
  
"Excuse me, I need some help."  
  
"Hold on just one second," the clerk said before turning back to his phone conversation. "Okay, all right, okay, yes, sir-you can bring her in if-yes sir, no appointment needed. Thank you. Good bye."  
  
The desk clerk turned back toward her.  
  
"Now. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I am actually looking for Dr. John Carter. Is he around?"  
  
"Um, he might be in the lounge. I'll go find him for you."  
  
"Actually, I know where it is. I'd like to find him myself. Thank you for your help." The young woman turned on her heels, and headed for the doctor's lounge, ignoring the protests of the desk clerk.  
  
****  
  
John sat in the lounge looking over some charts and drinking coffee. He knew that his staff was preparing for the arrivals of the new med students the next week, and his mind wandered back to his time as a student.  
  
*Twenty years* he thought to himself. He laughed at how fast time had past; how nothing had changed, yet so many things had. He was still living at the mansion, but it was now his, per Gamma's will. He was still working at County, but was the Chief of Emergency Medicine. He was still single, and had many ex's.  
  
*Okay, maybe some things will never change* He chuckled as that thought crossed his mind.  
  
His daydreams were interrupted when the door to the lounge opened with a creak. He turned to see whose shadow he saw in the stream of light the open door let in.  
  
"Dr. Carter? How are you?" the attractive young woman said.  
  
"Rachel? Rachel Greene? What the hell are you doing here?" he said as he ran to hug his former teacher's daughter. "Are you staying with Elizabeth and Ella?"  
  
"Yes. I just got in this morning. They didn't know when I was coming in, so I got to surprised them."  
  
"Well, let me ask you again. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Some Chief of Emergency Medicine you've turned out to be. Have you even looked at the list of med students coming in next week?"  
  
"I was just getting to that. I have the list right here. Hey, how did you know about that?"  
  
Rachel took the list from his hands, and pointed to a name about halfway down the sheet.  
  
"Greene, R."  
  
"You're a med student?"  
  
"Yep. I've been down at Vanderbilt the past six years. When it came time for me to do my ER rotation, I knew that I couldn't do it anywhere but here. I figured I could transfer, and finish up my training in Chicago. One of my professors at Vande made some calls, and Elizabeth made some too. Anyway, long story short, here I am. Ready to start on Monday."  
  
"You really know how to make a man feel old. You were like four when I first met you, and now you're almost a doctor. Well, you look great."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Carter. You look good too-for an old man."  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny. You definitely have your father's sense of humor."  
  
Rachel looked down at the floor at the mention of her father. John instantly wished he had not said that.  
  
"Rachel, I'm sorry. I should-"  
  
She looked up at him. "It's all right. Yes, I still miss him, but I'm okay. I guess just being here again brings back all the memories." Her eyes began to glisten with tiny tears.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. He is the reason you wanted to come back to County, right?" He wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"You're right," she nodded. She backed out of his embrace. "You're right. I am going to be fine. It will just take some adjusting."  
  
She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him.  
  
"So. Is anyone I know still here, or are you the lone survivor?"  
  
"There might be a few familiar faces still around. Come on let's see if we can find any of them. You already know your way around, pretty much, and we'll have a tour during orientation." They exited the lounge, and headed back toward Admit.  
  
"Hey Bart, do you know where Dr. Chen is?"  
  
"Exam two," said the man who had helped Rachel out earlier in the day.  
  
"She's still here?" John nodded in answer to Rachel's question.  
  
"You know, my dad always thought that you and Dr. Chen would make quite a couple. Anything ever happen between you two in that department?"  
  
"Nope. We are still good friends, but nothing more. In fact she got married two years ago, and has a nine-month at home. Here we are. Stay here, I'll get her."  
  
He stepped into the doorway of Exam two.  
  
"Deb?"  
  
"Yeah, John," the Chinese doctor replied.  
  
"Can you step out into the hall for a second?"  
  
She gave him a strange look. "Sure, uh, just let me finish stitching up Mr. Edwards head."  
  
"All right."  
  
He stood in the doorway, until she was finished. She stood up from her stool and walked over to her friend.  
  
"What's up, John?"  
  
"There's someone in the hallway who wants to see you."  
  
He stood aside so that she could get into the hallway.  
  
Rachel stood with her back to them. John cleared his throat, and she turned to face both doctors.  
  
"Rachel?!?! Oh my goodness! How are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here as a third year. I'm starting my ER rotation on Monday."  
  
"Here at County?"  
  
The younger woman nodded.  
  
"That is really, really great. Look, I hate to run, but I have a meeting that I am already late for. Let's plan on having lunch one day, or coffee since you'll be here."  
  
"Sounds great! See you later."  
  
"Bye. I'll be back in three hours, John. Great seeing you, Rachel."  
  
They watched her disappear into the elevator.  
  
"I always liked her. So who else? Is that good looking European doctor still here?"  
  
"Nope. Luka went back to Croatia to head up a medical facility about four years ago. Pretty important with all the stuff going on over there."  
  
"Darn. Hey, is that Randi over there?"  
  
John looked where Rachel's eyes led, and saw that Bart was going off duty, and Randi had just come on. "Yep. That's her. Come on."  
  
The two walked over to the desk, and Randi instantly recognized Rachel.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I start my ER rotation on Monday."  
  
"Awesome. Well, hey if you need anything, let me know. I got this place running like clock work."  
  
"You always did."  
  
Randi turned towards the ringing phones, while Rachel turned back to John. They walked back to the lounge.  
  
"Has Randi gained weight? I remember her looking like a stick most of the time."  
  
"Four rug rats will do that to you."  
  
"Four! Wow. Who is the father?"  
  
"You won't believe me when I tell you."  
  
"Sure I will. Who? Is it Dave Mala- Mauln- Ma-"  
  
"Mallucci? Nope. She's Mrs. Randi Romano now."  
  
"Please tell me that you are kidding! Oh, man. That is just weird. So they have four kids?"  
  
"Yep, one set of triplets, and the new baby."  
  
Their conversation was soon interrupted by a sweet British accent.  
  
"I see you found my houseguest, Carter."  
  
Both turned to face Elizabeth.  
  
"Sure did. You have not filled her in on much of the hospital gossip, Elizabeth. I figured you would've at least told her about Randi and Dr. Romano."  
  
"She got in like two hours ago. I talked to her twice before that. Robert was not at the top of my list of things to tell my stepdaughter, whom I had not talked to for seven or eight years." The elder woman smiled sweetly. "Rachel, I'll see you back at the house. I have a triple heart bypass in twenty minutes. Bye, Carter."  
  
"See you, Elizabeth."  
  
John and Rachel resumed their conversation as Elizabeth descended the stairs.  
  
"So, I'd better be going. I promised Ella that I would pick her up from school, and take her shopping. I have to be there in about forty-five minutes. I guess I'll see you on Monday. Oh and thanks for the tour. See ya."  
  
She exited the same way she had entered, yet she was much more reassured about her decision about working at County. It was comforting to know that she would be working under one of her father's students, indirectly allowing her to be taught by her father herself. She was comfortable, and knew that she was home.  
  
  
  
****  
  
So~what do ya'll think? PLEASE LET ME KNOW ~ REVIEW! I thrive off reviews! Hope you enjoy this!  
  
*Hugs* 


	2. What have you been doing?

Knowing You Belong  
  
Rachel starts her training, and catches up on the past ten years.  
  
Oh, yeah-apologies in advance to all the Carbies. You really are not going to like me after this chapter. But, you never know who else could return to county!  
  
****  
  
"Welcome to County General, Girls and Boys. I am Dr. John Carter, Chief of Emergency Medicine. These gentlemen behind me are Dr.'s Pratt and Gallant. They are your teacher's, therefore you are expected to listen to them, help where you can, and do exactly what they tell you. You don't need to worry. You will be fine. Believe me, If Dr. Pratt can make it through med school, anyone can. Go ahead, Doctor-teach."  
  
"Thanks for the complement Dr. C. Okay, I guess that we will begin with a tour of the ER facilities, if you will follow me."  
  
Carter watched as Pratt and Gallant led the newcomers around, explaining the security procedures. His eyes kept wandering back to Rachel.  
  
*How on earth is she a medical student? She's little Rachel* he thought to himself. He chuckled and walked towards exam two, to deal with a pregnant teenager, and to try and get her some help.  
  
****  
  
"All right, get me twelve of ativan!"  
  
"Gallant, we have to get his heart beating! Get me the sternal saw, and rib spreaders. Lily, Go get Carter, now!"  
  
"I'm bagging him!"  
  
Pratt looked over at the six med students.  
  
"Hey, you. Rachel, you have seen how to bag a person before, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then get over here, and start doing it. Lily, go!"  
  
Minutes later, John ran into the Trauma room. He got the bullet from Pratt, and prepared to crack open the patients chest. He saw Rachel above the young man's head, squeezing the breathing bag.  
  
"You okay, Lily can take back over if you want."  
  
"I think I'm okay."  
  
John proceeded to cut into the patient's chest, and investigate the heart. Rachel looked, and consequently began to feel nauseated. John knew the look on her face.  
  
"Step out, Rach."  
  
Lily took back over the bag, while Rachel continued to watch, but only from a distance. She leaned back on the counter, and felt her body regain some amount of normalcy.  
  
"Forget it. His inferior vena cava is shredded. Bullet passed right through. It's not reparable." John looked at the clock above the door, and noticed Rachel exit the room. "Time of death-7: 36 p.m. Gallant, show your students how to use the death kit."  
  
John pulled off his gloves, and headed toward the ambulance bay. As he expected, Rachel was sitting on the bench, trying to collect herself. He walked toward her.  
  
"Come on. Let's go for a walk."  
  
"But, I'm not done yet."  
  
"You are for now. Your supposed to finish at eight, and that's only twenty minutes away. It's all right."  
  
"Oh, I guess time got away from me."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Rachel stood up, and followed her father's protégé towards Lake Michigan. They came to a stop beside the lake, and looked out over the railing.  
  
"You feeling better?"  
  
"The fresh air is helping."  
  
"It always does. Look, patients will die. You try your hardest not to let that happen, but sometimes it is unavoidable. You'll learn that soon enough."  
  
"Did my dad teach you that?"  
  
"It wasn't Benton."  
  
"So my reaction was pretty normal?"  
  
John nodded. There was a long moment of silence. Rachel broke it by asking him a question.  
  
"So what all has gone on in your life since my dad died?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"So, start talking."  
  
"About what? So much has happened. Pick a topic."  
  
"Okay. What ever happened with you and that brunette nurse? Abby?"  
  
This caught John off guard. He had not thought about her in a long time.  
  
"Well, things were pretty intense for a while, but she couldn't give up the drinking. She would come home barely able to walk, vomiting everywhere, slurring her words. I couldn't take it. So I broke it off. And then, well, then she kind of lost it. She holed herself up in her apartment for weeks; they brought her into the ER for a drug overdose. We saved her, but she mentally had lost herself. A form of dementia. They put her in an institution, and we have not heard anything since."  
  
"Wow. How long ago was that?"  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"That is really sad. Do you miss her?"  
  
"Really don't even think about her much."  
  
"Oh. Well, what about some of the others? I did not see Susan, or Kerry."  
  
"Susan is the Chief of Emergency Medicine over at Rush. I still see her a lot. She got the job two years after your father died. She really likes it there. I'm sure she'd like to see you at some point. I'll give you her number."  
  
"Great thanks. She was always so good to my father."  
  
"She's a good person in general."  
  
"Kerry?"  
  
"She got a job in California somewhere. Chief of Staff at a fancy private hospital."  
  
"Really. Wow. That is impressive." This brought about another awkward moment of silence. It was John's turn to restart the conversation.  
  
"So-Vanderbilt, huh? Pretty prestigious."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Rachel replied.  
  
"Why there? Something about the South that was alluring to you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a long way from St. Louis."  
  
"You and Jennifer not getting along-still?"  
  
Rachel laughed at this comment, knowing how true it was. "Nope. After daddy died, I got my life back together. No more drugs, no more crazy boyfriends. I applied myself to school, and decided to go into medicine. Moms husband started drinking and gambling. I tried to tell her, but she denied it all. So after I graduated, I took the money daddy left for my college, and left. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to go as far from Missouri as I could. Tennessee sounded like it was far enough."  
  
"So you were there for-"  
  
"Six years."  
  
"So that would explain the slight southern accent I'm hearing?"  
  
"I guess so. Living in Music City, USA will do that to you."  
  
John smiled. "Any significant others?"  
  
It was Rachel's turn to be caught off guard.  
  
"Um, yeah, actually. I dated a guy named Leo for about two and a half years."  
  
"That's a long time."  
  
"Yeah, but then I caught him with another woman, my roommate to be exact. The old saying is true- you really can't trust musicians."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"I'm over it. You know, life goes on."  
  
John looked at his watch, and realized that he needed to get back to the hospital.  
  
"You okay now?"  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"Well, let's head back." They walked in the direction of County.  
  
"Dr. Carter, thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem, Rachel. You know that if you ever need anything, I am here. Oh yeah, and you can call me John, outside of the hospital. I think we've known each other long enough for that."  
  
"Okay, whatever. I'll see you later. Thanks again."  
  
He watched her round the corner, and ten he headed back into the ambulance bay doors.  
  
*****PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!*****  
  
I thrive off reviews; so let me know what you think of what has happened to all the characters. I tried to incorporate them all. Did I forget any? Any that you want to see come back? Let me know! 


	3. The Stepmother and The Best Friend

Knowing You Belong  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story, except Bart. The rest belong to NBC, Michael Crichton, and Warner Brothers.  
  
(Before anything, I want to say that in this chapter, I have tried to reconcile things with the Carby readers that were somewhat disturbed with my last chapter. This chapter has more insight into how Carter really dealt with this situation with Abby.)  
  
Rachel talks to the two women who knew her father the most.  
  
****  
  
"Hey you. It's about time you get out of bed."  
  
"How have you done this for fifteen years, Elizabeth? The odd hours are killing me."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her stepdaughter as she sat down across from her at the kitchen table.  
  
"Eh, you will get used to it, I promise. It may take ten years or so, but it does happen eventually. What would you like for breakfast, or should I say lunch?"  
  
"Oh, I'll find something. No need to make a fuss. Some cereal will be perfect. Where's Ella?"  
  
"She went to the zoo with a friend from school and her family. It's so nice outside, I could hardly say no."  
  
Rachel looked outside at the September sky. It was a cloudless, pristine blue.  
  
"So how was your first week, Rachel?"  
  
"Oh, it was fine. I got to help out in a trauma. It wasn't much. I was just bagging a GSW victim, but still, it got the adrenaline pumping. But then the patient died, and I couldn't take it and ran out. Dr. Carter said my reaction was normal, but still-"  
  
"He's right, you know. Pay attention to him. You could learn a lot. He certainly is a good doctor. He had a good teacher."  
  
Rachel's gaze turned away from the British woman, and to her coffee on the table. Elizabeth's comment brought several emotions to the surface that the younger woman had been fighting the past week. A single tear formed in her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and looked back up.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I am. I just didn't think it would be quite this hard, but I still remember what he looked like walking around that place. How he took care of things, and dealt with the people." She chuckled quietly in spite of herself. "I still miss him."  
  
"So do I. I felt the same way when I went back to County the first time after your father died. Except I covered my sadness up with bitterness. It took a while for that bitterness to go away completely."  
  
The two women exchanged a reassuring glance, and smiled at one another.  
  
"So, I've been here a week, and still have not gotten the full story on Dr. Romano and Randi. How did that happen?" Rachel felt she had to change the subject or she would completely break down.  
  
"Oh, goodness. That was five years ago, I suspect. Honestly no one knows how they got together, but one day, he walked into the ER and planted a big wet kiss on her, and then proceeded to announce their engagement. The rumors were that it was something about a bet with Dale Edson, or that there had been something going on since she came to County. Anyway, three months later, I was sitting in between John and Susan at the wedding, on the bride's side, I might add. No one sat on the groom's side. It was all quite humorous. Then three months after that, she was pregnant with the triplets, Julianna, Gloria, and Maria. And six months ago, she had little George."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So what are you planning on doing with your Saturday off?"  
  
"Relax. Maybe go shopping. Do you have to work today?"  
  
"Yes. I'm working a twelve-hour and have to go in at 6:00 tonight, but I have a meeting at 4:00. Ella is staying at her friend's house tonight, so you'll have the place to yourself."  
  
"Okay. Not a problem. I've got some studying I need to get done anyway."  
  
"Yes, but take some time to enjoy life, too. Don't stay cooped up in this house all day. Well, I'm going to go get ready, but I'll let you know when I get ready to leave."  
  
Elizabeth turned to walk out of the kitchen, when Rachel stopped her.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you. For everything-letting me stay with you, helping me transfer to County, accepting me even though I was far from your favorite person ten years ago."  
  
"Your welcome," a smiling Elizabeth said before resuming her path out of the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
Four and a half hours later, Rachel found herself meandering around one of Chicago's shopping malls. As she looked into the windows, she found herself disgusted with the fact that Christmas decorations were already on display.  
  
*Its not even October yet* she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
She headed for the food court, seeking out some Chinese food to quell her hunger. After she found a place that was to her liking, she got in the order line behind a woman, who, even from the back looked slightly familiar. The woman turned and reached into her purse, allowing Rachel to see part of her face. Instantly, she knew who the woman was.  
  
"Susan Lewis?"  
  
Susan turned and faced her.  
  
"Yes. Do I know you?"  
  
"Dr. Lewis, I'm Rachel. Rachel Greene."  
  
"Oh my God. Rachel? What are you doing here in Chicago?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I'm doing my ER rotation at County."  
  
"You're in med school?"  
  
"Third year. I could only do this rotation at County. So I called Elizabeth, and she helped me transfer and got me into the program."  
  
"Wow. I can't believe that you are old enough to be a third year."  
  
Both women stopped momentarily to order.  
  
"Dr. Carter said the same thing. He also told me that you were the Chief over at Rush. Very impressive."  
  
"Yeah, well, it has its moments. Let's grab a table. It seems we have lots to talk about."  
  
They took their trays, and headed to a fairly isolated table inside the restaurant, so that they could talk without too much background interruptions. Rachel had sweet and sour chicken, while Susan had selected teriyaki shrimp.  
  
"So. Wow, you're a student. People over at County treating you well?" Susan initiated the conversation.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Dr. Carter and Dr. Chen have really taken me under their wing. I don't see Dr. Chen as much, because she is staying home with her baby a lot. But Dr. Carter seems to always be there. I'm beginning to wonder if he ever goes home."  
  
Susan had to laugh at this, because it was so true. Even before she had left County, Carter was so dedicated to his work, he seemed to always be there. His dedication to the job must have intensified after his promotion to Chief.  
  
" Rachel, Carter is nothing, if not dedicated."  
  
"I just got to know why a woman hasn't scooped him up, and not let go? I mean he's a doctor, is heir to millions, lives in a mansion, and is attractive to boot."  
  
"Why? You interested?"  
  
"Oh, no! No, that's not what I meant! I just meant that his dedication to his job seems to have cost him a lot. He told me about what happened to him and Abby."  
  
"Yeah, he just couldn't do it anymore. None of us could deal with it. Then she lost it, and he was really heartbroken, to see some one that he really did care for being brought down to that level. He thought it was his fault. He still puts on a front. He told you that he hadn't thought about her in a long time didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He lied. We have lunch about once a week, and he tends to pay most of the time, not that I complain about it, but he still has a picture of them in his wallet. I pretend not to notice, because he tells me the same thing that he told you, but I know the truth. I've known the man for nearly twenty years. So enough about Carter. What about you? Where have you been for the last ten years?"  
  
"Well, I moved back to St. Louis with Mom and her husband, after the funeral. I had a new outlook on life, so I stopped the drugs, and concentrated on school. I had a friend in high school, who discovered she had inoperable cancer, and I had to sit there and watch her die just like I did with Daddy. Through those two experiences, I realized my calling in life was to become a doctor. So then Mom and I started to not get along, and long story short, I graduated, took the money that Daddy set aside for my college, and headed to Tennessee. I spent the last six years at Vanderbilt, got in a serious relationship, called off the relationship after he cheated on me, and then transferred here with Elizabeth's help."  
  
"Wow. When was the last time you talked to your mother?"  
  
"Uh, the day after my high school graduation, when I packed all my stuff and left."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, I stayed at County about two years after you left, and then I got offered the job at rush, so I took it. Professionally that's about it."  
  
"And personally?"  
  
"Several miserably failed attempts to find Mr. Right have proved fruitless. I was engaged for a time, but it wasn't right. Little Susie came to live with me about six years ago, and he couldn't deal with the though of having to raise a teenager."  
  
"Is she still living with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What, um, what happened to your sister?"  
  
"Drug overdose, in upstate New York. Didn't find her until she had been dead for nearly three days. Susie found her, and was traumatized. She didn't want to live with Joe, so she came to live with me."  
  
"And she's how old now?"  
  
"Nineteen. She graduated high school last year, and I have never been prouder. There was something about seeing her walk across that stage that made me realize that I was the mother that this girl never had. She just started at the Community College, because she said that she is not ready to leave again just yet."  
  
"I'm glad everything has worked out for you, and I'm sorry about your sister."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Um, Dr. Lewis, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Only if you start calling me Susan."  
  
"Sorry. Susan, how well did you know my father? What I mean is, what was your relationship like? You were his best friend, I know that much, but what was it like for you when he wasn't at the hospital anymore. You know, after he died? When he wasn't there to help save a patient or just be there in general. What did you feel?"  
  
"Um, I wasn't easy. I had feelings of guilt for not being there for five years. I missed a lot of things. I mean he got married, had a baby, bought a house. A lot had changed. But it was hard, you know. Honestly, I still think about him. I'll go and sit by his grave, and just try to think about the good times we had together."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Susan chuckled.  
  
"There was this one time, when Carter was a med student, and he was asleep in the on call room. It was in the middle of a blizzard, so the ER was dead. No patients of any kind. Your dad got the bright idea to play a practical joke on him. So we got the plaster out, and put a cast over Carter's pants leg. When he woke up, his face was priceless, but it almost backfired, because there was a pile up on the freeway, and we got bombarded. But it was till so worth it. That was just how you dad was, and I do miss that."  
  
The two women smiled at one another, and continued their meal and conversation until Susan had to leave and head to the hospital for a shift.  
  
****  
  
Thanks to all who left suggestions in their reviews, last time! I am in the process of working some other departed Characters into upcoming chapters.  
  
Please READ & REVIEW!!! (comments, criticisms and suggestions- all are welcome, and I do try to incorporate everyone's ideas into the story in some capacity.)  
  
Hugs! 


	4. Him

Knowing You Belong  
  
Spoilers: anything and everything from season 1-8.  
  
The sisters bond.  
  
****  
  
The perfect, clear afternoon had given way to a dark, dreary evening. The rain had begun to fall heavily when Rachel got back to Elizabeth's after her unexpected visit with Susan. According to the weather forecaster, the greater Chicago area was to expect thunderstorms all throughout the night. Rachel quickly changed out of her wet jeans and damp green oxford style top, and into a pair of gray jogging pants and a black tank top. Comfortable at last, she quickly put some soup on the stove to cook, and prepared to engage herself in a textbook Dr. Carter had instructed her to read.  
  
After reading the first two chapters and finishing her dinner, she found it difficult to stay alert. Those things, combined with the steady pounding of rain hitting the roof, quickly lulled her into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. That was until the phone rang.  
  
She awoke with a bit of a start, not quite knowing where she was. She pulled herself together in time to run and grab the phone and answer it before the machine picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rachel, it's Elizabeth. Is everything all right?" The British woman recognized that her stepdaughter was out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, I just fell asleep. What's up?"  
  
"Listen, I know that you were planning on studying tonight, but Ella's friend, Sophie's father just called me, and told me that his mother was just put in the hospital in Ohio, and they are having to drive out there. Anyway, Ella has to go home. Do you mind watching her?"  
  
"Not at all. Do I need to go get her?"  
  
"No, they were dropping her off on the way, if that was okay with you. If not they were going to drop her off here."  
  
"No. It's fine really."  
  
"All right. I'm going to call them back and let them know. Thanks Rachel."  
  
"No problem."  
  
****  
  
The rain was coming down in torrents when Rachel saw headlights out the front window. She opened the door, and stepped out onto the porch, to assist her little sister get her stuff inside. Ella ran from the friend's SUV as quickly as possible, but was still drenched by the time she got to the porch. Rachel waved to the family to signal that Ella had made it. They quickly backed out of the driveway and started down the suburban road.  
  
"Hey, El, you're soaked!"  
  
"Well, it's raining, duh!"  
  
Both girls smiled at each other, and began to laugh. It was strange the way that they had gotten along so well since Rachel's return. They hardly knew each other, but they shared a bond that neither of them could explain.  
  
Ella scurried up the stairs to change into some dry pajamas. When she got half way up the stairs, the light flickered, but quickly came back on. The twelve year old, strawberry blonde stopped momentarily, but continued to her room when the lights had settled down.  
  
Rachel's innate sense of survival caused her to go and locate candles, matches and flash lights just in case the power did go off. She then grabbed a portable, battery powered radio, and found a box of spare batteries. After putting all of her findings in the den, she flipped on the television to catch the 10:00 news.  
  
" Much of Chicago is at a stand-still at this hour. The El Train has been grounded due to debris on the track, subsequently leaving many people stranded in coffee shops and workplaces. There is a Thunderstorm warning for most of our viewing area, and authorities are advising the public to stay inside, and do not try to get out in this very dangerous, very deadly weather situation. For more on this developing story, we go to Roseanne Wilcox in the weather center. Roseanne."  
  
"Thank You, Ben. This Canadian storm system moved in about three hours ago, and it simply doesn't seem to be going anywhere. It only seems to be intensifying and stalling. The Chicago Metropolitan area should expect six to eight inches of rain in the next five to seven hours. You should expect lots of wind as well, and possibly even a little bit of hail. The counties that are currently under thunderstorm warnings are Cook, D-"  
  
With that, the house went completely dark.  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
Rachel heard her sister yell from upstairs, and quickly grabbed the flashlight.  
  
"El, I've got the flash light. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in my bathroom, and I can't find my tooth brush."  
  
"Okay, stay there. I'm coming."  
  
She laughed to herself at how silly her little sister could be. She carefully found her way up the stairs, and into the bathroom. After finding the toothbrush, Rachel held the light so that Ella could finish getting ready for bed.  
  
"Hey Rachel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do I really have to go to bed now?"  
  
The older girl thought about this for a minute. "Uhhh, no, I think Elizabeth will understand. Come on, let's go back down stairs."  
  
The two girls followed the single beam of light back to the den, where Ella plopped on the couch, and Rachel sat on the floor and began to light the candles that she had placed on the coffee table. She then turned on the radio and began to search for a weather report.  
  
She found a report on the local oldies station, and then grabbed a blanket and sat in the overstuffed recliner. A thought crossed her mind.  
  
"Hey El?"  
  
"What?" The younger girl heard mischief in her sister's voice, and saw the same emotion expressed on her face in the glow of the candles.  
  
"You know that there are two big tubs of ice cream in the freezer that are melting as we speak. Last one there-"  
  
Both were off and running as she said this. Rachel grabbed the spoons, Ella pulled out the cartons of Cherry Garcia and the Double Dutch Fudge. Ella pulled a spoon out of Rachel's hand and took off with the Cherry, and Rachel in turn grabbed the fudge and followed Ella back to the den.  
  
"I already brushed my teeth! Mom would be furious!"  
  
"Well, I'm in charge tonight, and I say that one night of sugar splurging won't hurt you a bit! Besides, there is no telling when the electricity is coming back on, and it would be a shame to let all this ice cream go to waste."  
  
Both laughed hysterically, and continued engulfing the cold sweet dessert, until Rachel decided to continue the conversation.  
  
"This is nice, you know. I finally feel like I actually have a sister. I've missed that since I've been gone."  
  
"Well it's fun for me cause I never really knew what it felt like, and now I do. I like having an older sister."  
  
"Because of the ice cream?"  
  
"Well, that may have something to do with it. But, it's something else too. I can't exactly explain what it is."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Both were in silent thought as they ate their ice cream.  
  
"Rachel, can you tell me about him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dad. I hear about him all the time, from Mom or the other doctors in the hospital. But they don't ever tell me what I want to know. They only knew him as a husband or a friend or whatever, but not as a father. You're the only one who knows what that felt like."  
  
Rachel was surprised at the way her little sister had said this. It was obvious that she had thought a lot about it, and she sounded wise beyond her years. After a minute of taking the question in, Rachel took a deep breath and began to answer.  
  
"Well, um, my relationship with Dad was strained when he and my Mom got divorced when I was five. Honestly, that is one of my earliest vivid memories. I don't remember much before that. We were in the doctor's lounge at County, and he told me that they weren't going to be living in the same house any more. I was angry with him for a long time. Mom and I moved, and I got to stay with him every other weekend during school and a month in the summer. I got older and adjusted to the situation, and Dad and I began to get along great. Then he started dating your mother."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Around ten, maybe eleven. I remember the first time I met Elizabeth. It was Thanksgiving. She opened the door, and she was wearing one of those table decoration paper hats."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Honest. Ask her. I guess I never treated your Mom very well when I was your age, but it only got worse as I got older. I guess I was always bitter because Dad was with someone besides my mother. But I can understand why they split up. No one can get along with my mother. In fact, when I was fourteen, I ran away from St. Louis, and came back here to Chicago because I was angry at her."  
  
"So I was two then."  
  
"Yeah, almost. But that didn't turn out very well, either. I, um, I don't know what all your mother has told you about that time in our lives. Dad was in remission from the first brain tumor, and I had gotten in with a bad group of people at school. I had been doing drugs, and drinking and lots of other stuff I knew I shouldn't be doing. I knew that it was hurting dad, but I was a careless person. So careless in fact that, I almost, um-"  
  
Rachel paused, knowing what came next in the story. She didn't know how Ella would react to the fact that she had almost died because of her sister's stupidity. And that she also almost caused her parents to split up.  
  
"Go on."  
  
" I almost got arrested," Rachel covered. She couldn't tell her. Not now. "So then Dad's tumor returned. He decided to stop treatment. He wanted to get the most out of the time had left. He wanted to get me back on a better path for myself, so he took me to where he grew up. Hawaii. We spent several weeks there. He tried to teach me to drive, insisted that we go to all these places he went to as a kid, and I thought it was so lame. I knew he was sick, but I had no idea that he was as sick as he was. He had a seizure on the beach one day, and I called Elizabeth, and the two of you were out there the very next day."  
  
"Didn't he die there? In Hawaii?"  
  
"Yes. He spent the next week or so getting worse and worse. It was physically hard for him to hold you, but he insisted on doing that as much as he could. I realized by then that his time was almost up, but I didn't want to accept it. Finally one night, it became obvious that it was almost over, and I went up to his room to see him, with a little bit of prodding from Elizabeth. It was the last time we ever talked."  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
Rachel smiled, trying desperately to hold back the tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"I don't think he meant for it to be just for me. I think it was for both of us. He said 'Be generous.' He meant with time and love, not money. It's what I've tried to live by since then."  
  
"And his funeral?"  
  
"We flew back to Chicago, and had the funeral about four days later. It was nice, you know. I don't really remember what was said, I just remember the people. Of course Mom and Elizabeth and you and I were there, but so was most of the hospital. Dr. Carter, Dr. Benton, Dr. Weaver, Dr. Romano, Dr. Chen, Dr. Finch, Dr. Pratt, Dr. Gallant, Dr. Kovac, Abby, Heleh. I remember sitting in the limo afterwards, asking Elizabeth if I could come to see you. She said of course, because you were my sister, but nothing ever worked out. I spent a lot of the next few weeks thinking about him, and I never really stopped, but I came to the conclusion that he was really a wonderful man. And he was generous, selfless, kind, hard-working, amazing man."  
  
"I wish I had known him." Ella's voice cracked slightly as she said this.  
  
"Hey, don't start that," Rachel said, internally forcing herself to keep control. She got out of her chair and sat down beside her sister. She gently wrapped an arm around the younger girl. "That's not what he wanted. He wanted us to smile when we think of him. Trust me."  
  
"Rachel thanks. For telling me all of this."  
  
"No problem. I'll tell you more anytime you want. Okay?"  
  
Ella nodded, and lay her head down on Rachel's shoulder, and was soon sleeping peacefully.  
  
Rachel silently decided that she had to tell Ella the truth, but she wasn't sure exactly how she could ever do that.  
  
****  
  
****PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! ****  
  
I really want to hear what you think of "Knowing You Belong" so far. 


End file.
